Talk:Farmhouse Finale
I tried to add some more detail to the description on this page...hopefully it's ok, though I'm new to editing Wikis :) 11:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Tree glich I don't know how well known is this glich, but there's a tree glich that makes this finale a kids' game, even on expert. No tanks will spawn, no special infected (only smokers), and barely any common infected. I don't know how popular this is, but I'd hate seeing people abusing it (after it took me MONTHS to complete this campaign in expert >_>) Halfang 01:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Tactic 4 No Longer Works I used to use Tactic 4 however, the problem with it now, is that infected can break in from the walls on the side. Now they can come from 4 different directions and hit the survivors. :The kids room has been modified for versus and survival, and it doesn't work for that effect. Halfang 01:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Resemblance to Land of the Dead: The Road to Fiddler's Green? Has anyone else noticed how the Land of the Dead game begins with an escape from a farm continuing with a run through a corn field? And how L4D kind of reverses that in the Farmhouse Finale (and even that the L4D four finger hand logo kind of resembles the Land of the Dead box cover where a zombie hand is grabbing a wired fence) ? It could probably be just a coincidence, but I really hope Valve was taking a jab at this game. I'd be very glad if Land of the Dead: The Road to Fiddler's Green would be erased from my memory for good. -- 10:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) APC confusion The APC is a 6x6 TPz Fuchs he used for recon mission in hazardous environments a stryker is replacing it only thing is the Stryker is a 8x8 and doesn't have rear-mounted propellers. Someone needs to do their home work I mean the difference is huge.Derekproxy 21:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually the APC is a Finnish Sisu Pasi. Mr. Someguy 02:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) It Fits? When the army APC got to the farmhouse we all went in other than my hero wanna be BROTHER. When I told him to get in a tank hit me in to the APC and i thought i was safe because it couldnt get in. But than IT go in! killed Bill and incappitated louis with zoey (as my brother) dead leaving me only one to survive. As anyone else seen the tank go in to the APC? --Kirby888 18:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) WTF? I notice but its weird that the military would send one( or two because you should know two seats are always in the front) would come without anyone guarding the vehicle I mean what if a common infected got in and the driver(s) take them to their hideout?--IOrbital 23:19, 11 August 2009 (UTC)iOrbital :It's a game. Don't think too hard. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 23:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't mean it like that but isn't weird?--IOrbital 23:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC)iOrbital :::If we were speaking realistically, perhaps they would do that. However, this is a video game where you fight not-zombies who grow balging mascles, giant claws and act like they're emo, a big belly and throw smelly bile all over you, grow impractically long tongues that may be part of their innards, and magically wear tape over their sleeves and jump really long distances. I don't think this is a realistic situation. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 23:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think the genetic mutations can be explained realistically. And as for your situation. Realistically, the military sent one APC without back up because back up would be a waste of resources for 4 survivors. Now if it were 50 survivors (unlikely), then it would be different. I think the military would have sent 10-20 APCs, maybe helicopter extraction, and provided some noise in another direction to distract the horde. If you think about it hard enough, it could be realistic. Darthscyrone 00:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) well that does make sense...--IOrbital 11:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC)iOrbital Hmm, the evac vehicle resembles the Finnish Patria Pasi XA-185 APC. Exept for the interior. 18:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Expert Tactics This seems to be the only finale page from L4D1 that has a unique section for Expert Mode tips. Do we need this? Some stuff, like the Witch info, could be taken for granted to be honest. If it is worth keeping, someone should make a project of adding Expert strategies to the other finale pages too (I'm not an Expert player unfortunately, or I'd do it myself). JezMM (talk) 15:40, January 31, 2014 (UTC)